


I Remember You! (Chris Jericho/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Hook Up, NSFW, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Request:  Chris Jericho sees OC at one of his Fozzy shows and is intrigued, asks security to get her to come backstage, when she’s back there with him smutty smut.





	I Remember You! (Chris Jericho/OC)

“When the lights go out,

The walls come down,

We sound just like animals,

Inhibitions lost,

Lines get crossed,

You get me off,

When the lights go out!

When the lights go oooouuuuut!”

I screamed loudly along with the rest of the crowd as Chris finished the last line of the song, grinning as he did a silly bow. I was so close that I could make out the sheen of sweat across his skin, shirtless body glistening under the bright stage lights. My tongue darted out to wet my lips as I couldn’t help but take him in.

Who could keep from staring?! Besides, who knew when I’d ever be this close again?!

This ticket, and the one to the WWE house show I’d gone to last week, were birthday gifts from my family. I could never justify spending so much money at once but thanks to them I didn’t have to. My crush on the older star was no secret to them or anyone that knew me well. So when they presented me with the tickets, they all had knowing smiles on their faces as I squealed my thanks.

It was a dream come true to see one of my favorite entertainers live in both of his major professions. I’d been a fan of Chris Irvine since he’d debuted in the WWF in ‘99 and it’d only grown as time went on, expanding to his incredible music and his podcast as well.

So when he’d acknowledged my vintage Y2Jericho countdown sign during his entrance, I’d nearly exploded from happiness.

He was such a master of his talents, and he was insanely easy on the eyes as well which made him even more entertaining to watch.

Leaning onto the barrier keeping us about a foot from the stage, I bit my lip and watched as Chris and Rich talked to each other, eyes randomly darting out into the crowd until they finally separated and Chris went on a lyrical good bye speech. It seemed they were about to shut down for the night and the venue would be closing.

The crowd started milling around, grabbing their items and preparing to leave, and I was quick to follow suit. It would going to take a while to get out of the building, let alone the parking lot, so I wanted as much of a head start as possible.

“Excuse me, miss! In the green shirt!”

I paused as I heard the security guard nearly shouting near my area for a lady in a green shirt.

Wait. Looking down I realized that my old Fozzy shirt was most certainly green. Head darting up, I found the man waving me over towards him.

“Me?!” I squeaked loudly.

He nodded and looked relieved when I started heading through the crowd towards him, getting many confused and seemingly envious looks from the members.

When I was in front of him he offered a warm smile.

“I need you to follow me into the back please.”

“Did I do something wrong?” I asked nervously.

As he offered his hand, he explained, “Not at all. Please, just come with me and everything will be explained.”

My mind was buzzing fearfully as he led me through the gate and back through a door aside the stage. What could he possibly need me for? Was I getting reprimanded for something? Despite my pondering, I couldn’t think of anything I’d done wrong.

When the man stopped and rapped twice on the door, he flashed me a small smile.

“Yeah?” a voice called from within.

“I’ve brought her,” the employee explained.

“Sweet, man, send her in!”

The man opened the door for me, pushed me gently on the back to send me in, then shut the door behind me. Confused, I took a moment to look around until I finally saw the grinning figure planted on a stool, staring at me.

“Well hello there! Long time to see, eh?” Chris asked with a light chuckle.

Brown eyes widening, I barely managed a flustered hello in response.

He let out a laugh and suddenly rose to strut over, putting out his hand.

“You don’t have to be so nervous. Chris Irvine. You are the woman who had that throw back sign, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Y-Yes, that was me,” I replied, “I’m surprised you remember.”

Tilting his head back, he t'sked and said, “I never forget a face, especially one this beautiful. What’s your name sweetie?”

“Delia,” I replied with much more confidence that I really felt.

“That’s different. I like it!” He paused he grin then continued on saying, “I felt bad that I didn’t get to take a picture with you or anything after all the effort you must have put into that sign, and then you show up here. It’s fate. We’re meant to take a selfie together.”

By the time he finished speaking, he was sporting a huge smile and holding his hands out towards me, and it took all my strength not to laugh at his silliness then jump him.

“I suppose it is fate,” I teased back.

Slipping my phone from my pocket, I brought up my camera and spun with my back facing him. He slid into the frame and the look on his face made me giggle slightly.

“You’re kinda short, just so ya know,” he teased, “Barely come up to my shoulders.”

“What I lack in height, I make up for in sass,” I retorted playfully.

My eyes found his in the camera and his grin slowly slid into a smirk. There was a sudden heat to his beautiful blue eyes and a mirth in that sly look.

“Huh, is that right, now?”

“Hush and let’s just take the selfie!” I squeaked as my cheeks flushed in reaction to his stare.

“Silly or normal first?”

We decided to do silly first and so I stuck my tongue out through my lips, pulling a winky face at the same time, while he suddenly pretended to eat my ear. Damn him. That was a ticklish spot! I managed to snap the picture before breaking down into laughter and pulling away.

“Stay away from the neck and ears, buddy! I’m not to blame if I cause you bodily harm because you tried it. Got it?”

I pointed at him in a mock threatening manner but simply got a lifted eyebrow in response. He snickered and a hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me back in place. His palm rested perfectly centered over my belly with his pinky set along the band of my jeans and his thumb mere inches from my breasts.

He was definitely much larger up close and personal. It was intimidating and arousing to feel the difference.

“I promise to behave,” he murmured, his breath fanning on my cheek, “Proper picture this time?”

“Mmhmm,” I mumbled.

It got hard to swallow when both arms wrapped around my waist and he scooted our bodies as close as possible, his warmth permeating my clothing invitingly. Once again my cheeks shone red on the screen but I managed to tamp it down, instead letting my natural excitement reflect through my smile. This was a once in a life time opportunity and I didn’t want to ruin it somehow!

“Say 'Fozzy’!” I cheered.

The picture came out really nice. I couldn’t help but admire how well our appearances went together, nor how gorgeous his smile was.

“You smell really good. What kind of shampoo do you use?” he asked suddenly.

I started to reply but then he was sniffing at my hair, right along my ear, facial hair tickling my skin lightly. A shudder wracked my spine as I went rigid in his arms with a timid squeak then nearly fell. That reaction wasn’t only a tickle. Fuck.

“Oh, whoa. You okay?”

Nodding, I went to pull away, but he directed me backwards instead to sit on the stool.

“Here, sit. You sure you’re okay? We have medical staff if you think you’re going to faint or-”

“God, please no! It’s just that you tickled my neck and I kind of shut down,” I admitted shamefully.  
It was embarrassing but better than him thinking I was one of those overly excited fans who fainted just from touching him.

He nodded but his face was still set with worry as his hand reached up and cupped my chin, turning my head gently until he looked mildly satisfied.

“You sure?”

“I’m good. All fine now,” I murmured.

“If you’re sure… so you’re really ticklish huh?”

I chewed at my lip a bit as I nodded, the motion making me realize he was still holding my face To my surprise, instead of pulling it away, he slid his hand to stroke my cheek, thumb rubbing gently as if I were made of porcelain.

“You’re adorable,” he finally said, “Short, ticklish, sassy. You remind me of a chipmunk almost.”

“Ooh god you’re kidding right?” I laughed.

I bent over in laughter and landed face first in his chest. A hand stroked my hair as he started chuckling along.

“Ah, guess you’re right. You’re much cuter than a chipmunk.”

Those words made my stomach get all aflutter with giddiness. I wanted him to say it again but decided it might be pushing my luck too far to ask for such.

Moments turned into minutes and neither of us had moved more than touching along the other’s back. I didn’t want to leave but logic dictated that we’d both need to get a move on soon. Of course I’d much rather spend the next few hours here, in his arms like this.

“Ah I guess I should let you get going, Delia. It was wonderful to meet you,” Chris groaned as he pulled away.

“Same to you Chris, even if I almost had to karate chop you for tickling me.”

I sent him a wink and chuckled, to which he simply scoffed and fluffed his hair.

“As if an adorable chipmunk could hurt the greatest of all time,” he preened.

“Is that a challenge Mr. Irvine?” I teased.

His eyes widened ever so slightly as I sprang into action, fingers jabbing into his sides and dancing with precision until he was doubled over with laughter. Pleads to stop filled the air but I ignored him, moving wildly around his torso until I felt brave enough to try something more cunning. Stepping onto tiptoe, I stopped tickling him and went in to kiss his cheek. Only he moved at the same time.

Just like in those ridiculous romance stories, our lips met.

My face became hot as I backed away and tried to stutter an apology, but stopped once his intense eyes settled on mine. I expected him to say something, maybe even laugh it off, but what I didn’t expect was him to nearly attack me.

Unlike the first chaste kiss, this one was powerful and rough. Hands wrapped around my biceps and pushed me back until I was smashed between the wall and his hard body.

Oh that body. I couldn’t resist palming his chest through his shirt and absent mindedly wished he was still shirtless like he was on stage.

His lips pulling from mine stole me from my internal trance and I managed to gather the courage to look into his gaze.

“Wow,” he muttered.

“Mm, yeah, wow is a good word,” I huffed in a laugh.

A lopsided smile shone for a moment before his tongue slid along his bottom lip.

“Gotta admit I’ve been wanting to do that since you walked into the room,” he said lowly.

Wait… did I hear that right? The look in his eyes told me that yes, I had. Taking a deep breath, I gave a slight nod before speaking.

“Me too. Although I never would have thought you’d want to do anything with little ol me,” I whispered.

“Oh baby, there are so many things I’d want to do with little ol you,” he nearly purred.

His voice was so low and held a biting edge that made my thighs clench.

Leaning back in, his lips teasingly brushed mine as my brown eyes fought to stay open and stare into his speckled azure orbs.

“You up for staying here just a little longer?” he questioned softly.

One hand slid down my arm, caressed my fingers, then trailed along my waist. Fingers hesitated just above the button to my jeans.

“Fuck yeah,” I breathed.

In the next instant his tongue was shoving between my lips and his curious hand popped open my pants before pushing beneath the denim. I had to shiver at the sensation of his calloused fingers sliding down my slit, teasingly avoiding my clit.

“Already wet for me?” he taunted huskily.

“Well who wouldn’t be when she had someone as hot as you kissing them?” I smarted off.

There was a look of pride in his eyes as he laughed and then he thrust his first finger in. My head fell back against the wall in bliss at the sudden sense of being full. Without waiting he shoved a second digit in and I couldn’t help but let out a weak moan.

“I would love to take my time with you but we’re lacking just that,” he mumbled, “Won’t be too long til they come knocking for me to leave.”

“Then get to work,” I whimpered as he curled his fingers.

“There’s that sass,” he chuckled, “Think I could fuck that out of you? That’s my goal. Make you speachless.”

Before I could say anything, he leaned in and bit at my neck as his hand started working fast. The tickle of his beard along my skin sent shudders through my body but he simply pushed against my stomach with his unoccupied hand and held me still.

“Are you tickling everywhere?” he asked randomly.

“I- I guess.”

Suddenly Chris dropped to his knees and yanked my pants down in little jerks and movements until they were in a puddle at my feet. And then he did the unbelievable. His cheek pressed to my thigh and he rubbed his prickly hair all along my flesh.

With a squeal, I tried to wiggle away, tried to pry my thighs from his touch, but of course he was too strong. One hand wrapped around each of my muscular thighs just to pry them apart, his beard scraping up closer to my panties.

“'Not fair,” I bit out.

“But you love it.”

My eyes rolled, nails scratching the wall, as his nose pressed to my panties. I couldn’t handle the sight, lest I explode on the spot.

“Now these,” I heard him mumble before fingers tugged my panties down.

He let out a quiet curse before his warm tongue delved between my lips. Instinctively my hand flew to his hair and gripped the surprisingly soft strands tightly.

“Yeah baby, show me how to make you feel good,” he moaned.

“Oh g-god,” I managed to stammer.

Lips parting in disbelief, I finally chanced a look down just to find his eyes shut and his tongue poke back out. It took no time for him to set a muscle-quivering pace that stole my breath away. Little flicks and strokes along my nub had stifled whines leaving my lips.

Then I felt his fingers back against my entrance.

“Yes! Please!”

The earth felt as if it fell out beneath my feet as he easily found my sweet spot and curved his fingers right against it with every stroke.   
I was starting to feel like I might actually faint now. The pleasure was burning hot and powerful in my core to the point I could hardly keep my mouth shut. Hips bucking, I gave in and pulled his hair, directing him closer That little difference caused an unbelievable reaction.

Hand slapping over my mouth, I let out a heady cry of his name. Scalding ecstasy thumbed heavily in my body as he let out a loud growl and sucked on my clit, making my entire body go weak.

Somehow he caught me before I hit the floor and forced me back into a standing position.

“You okay?” he whispered.

“Yes, just- god please fuck me now Chris.”

“With pleasure,” he retorted with a little smirk.

I reached down with shaky hands and managed to undo his belt and button but he finished the rest. He reached over to a bag on the desk and rummaged through for a moment before pulling out a condom. Thank god he was thinking, because apparently I wasn’t, not having even thought about one.

“Kick your pants off.”

Hands wrapped around my bottom and he lifted me up, much to my surprise. I kicked the denim away with a huff of a laugh.

One set of toes touched the floor again and he drew my hips towards him at an angle, holding my other leg still around his waist.

“You good with this?” he asked.

“I’m good with anything that involves you in me.”

He smirked, a devilish light shining behind those baby blues, and I winked in reply. Reaching between us, he grabbed his cock and I had to peek as he slid on the condom.

“Oh my,” I whispered.

He thrust his hips forward, shoving in without warning. Out of reaction I slapped his shoulders and dug my nails in hard, hissing through the suddenly pain and pleasure. He started to question if I was hurting, but I cut him off by rolling my hips. We had limited pain. I could live through the stretching. He groaned low in his throat and hiked my leg up a bit farther before setting a quick pace.

“Thank god I’m limber,” I whimpered.

Chris made a noise of agreement before ducking his head down, lips pressing to my ear hotly.

“You feel- incredible,” he moaned.

I couldn’t utter a coherent reply as he somehow thrust in deeper than before, hitting that perfect spot that had me crying out. I bit my lip to quiet myself.

“No, don’t stop. I want to hear that again, you got me? I want to hear you moaning my name. Say it.”

Hesitantly, I parted my lips but shot a worried look to the door.

“Don’t worry about them Delia. Worry about me.”

Those words, the feeling of his breath on my skin, it all brought it together. My back scraped against the wall as I tentatively rolled my hips down against his.

“Fuck, yeah baby, that’s it,” he moaned huskily.

I ran one hand up into his slightly sweaty hair and let the other slide to his bicep. Even through the shirt he was warm and I could feel the flexing of his muscle against my fingers. A moan escaped my lips at he gave a particularly hard thrust back.

“Hold on to me, we’re moving,” he demanded suddenly.

Gasping as he lifted me off the wall, I eagerly clung to him as he walked to a little chaise lounge in the back of the room. His body was solid against mine and I mentally soaked in the overwhelming feeling. He promptly laid me on my back when we hit the chaise. His measured thrusts were gone with rough, pounding movements showcased his hunger. My legs wrapped around his thick waist instantly, drawing him in deeper.

“Fuck! Chris!”

“Again! Let me hear that sweet voice say my name again, Delia!” he commanded hoarsely.

His teeth sunk into the soft flesh of my shoulder as he maneuvered his hand between us. Fingers deftly found my clit and I gave in to his wishes, moaning his name between broken cries.

“Mmm baby. Like a fucking angel. You gonna come for me again?”

I nodded frantically as my brows furrowed in delight. His facial hair scraped my neck as he kissed and bit along my sensitive skin. So many sensations were assaulting my body that I could barely hold it back any longer, falling victim to his talented touches.

“Oh, oh god yes. So tight. F-fuuuuck, sweetie. Let me feel you soak my dick. Come, come for me now.”

The demanding tone of his growling voice was the last shove that broke the walls. Tingles lit up my body and I let out a hellish cry of his name as I scratched down his neck and pulled him in closer with my feet against his ass. Our bodies ground together harshly and his chest smashed against mine, so close I could feel his heat radiating through my clothing. His moans and grunts were muffled against my neck when he let them out but I distinctly heard my name, causing a shiver to wrack my spine.

I let out a breath of happiness and turned so my cheek pressed against his sweaty temple.

“Good god, you’re amazing,” I murmured.

I felt his body rumbling before I finally heard the laughter once he picked his head up. He stole a chaste kiss and smirked.

“I can say the same for you.”

A little voice in the back of my head questioned just how many women he had said that too, but I pushed it away. No need to taint such an incredible experience.

He stood carefully and helped me to my feet and we both started to dress just for there to be a knock at the door.

“Mr. Irvine? Is everything okay sir?”

“We’re fine. Gonna get a couple more pictures and then I’ll be ready to leave,” Chris called back, running a hand through his unkempt blonde locks with an eye roll.

I could barely stifle my giggle at his obviously annoyed reaction which made him give a half smile.

“You planning on going to any more shows any time soon, Fozzy or otherwise?” he asked.

“Mm, maybe, if I can get the time off work,” I replied with a shrug.

Surprisingly, he stepped forward and grabbed my hand while pulling a sharpie from his back pocket.

“This is my personal phone that I use only for texts. If you happen to find some time off and come to a show, let me know so we can plan coffee or something.”

I paused, looked from my palm to his face, then in a lost tone, asked, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why?” he asked, brows furrowing.

“I- I mean, uh, are these usually a one time thing?” I muttered bashfully.

“Look, I don’t do this as often as you’d think, especially since only recently separating from my wife. So I haven’t quite grasped the concept of fucking someone then just never talking to them again. I’m suggesting actually going out and having coffee. I’m not insinuating a relationship, or that I want to see you to just fuck you again, okay?”

“Uuuuhhhmmm, sure?” I murmured.

He grinned and winked before ruffling my hair.

“Good, because I haven’t met very many chipmunks that can talk.”

I shot him a glare but he quickly wiped it away with a hot kiss, then wrapped me in a hug.

“Travel safe. See you later,” he said.

It was hard leaving the room when all I wanted was to stay in there, but the black writing on my hand and the dampness between my thighs held me back. There would hopefully be another chance.

I wonder if he’ll remember me next time too?


End file.
